Sick people and Popsicles
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Ryoji didn't think he wouldn't go to school that day. He thought he was going to deliver Minato's homework and go straight there. Boy was he wrong. YAOI! MinatoXRyoji, Minato is very OOC. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG Don't kill me but this is going to be a one-shot unless I come up with any other ideas!**

**I honestly don't know why I thought of this but something told me to write it down soooo here it goes**

**Disclaimer: Honestly do I even have to say it? *sigh* I do not own Persona 3 or the characters, So don't hurt me!**

* * *

_It's not an obsession_

_No am pretty sure it's more then that_

_Every look, Every smile, Every laugh that leaves his lips, I wanted to see it_

_I wanted Minato to love me like I loved him_

_But soon that grew to lust_

_I wanted to hear Minato moan my name_

_I wanted to see Minato shake and beg me to take him_

_I wanted to see him arch his back in pleasure_

_I wanted Minato. Plain and simple_

_I wanted him and his soul. Completely._

''Mochizuki-Kun are you alright?'' Minato asked. Ryoji snapped his attention back to his little angel and nodded. ''Thats good. I thought I might be giving you my cold. It wouldn't be good if both of us was sick.'' He said with a chuckle. ''Yes that would be unfortunate. Junpei already complains that he has to take care of you.'' Then a hint of worry crossed Minato's face. Ryoji knew Minato hated when he troubled other people. ''Obviously am kidding. Without you Junpei wont be able to copy homework and pass.'' Minato sighed at this. ''Of course. Am the only reason he makes it in school.'' Minato and Ryoji laughed at this. It was worth skipping school to hang out with the sick teen

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_''Ohayo Minato-chan! Am here to deliver your homework!'' Ryoji said cheerfully. He hasn't seen his angel in two days and if he was really sick somebody should at least check up on him sometime in the day. _

_''Oh *sniffle* Mochizuki-kun what are you doing here? *sniffle* Ryoji stared at the boy. Didn't he just tell him he was going to deliver his homework? Was the boy that out of it? ''Oy, Minato-chan maybe you should lay back down. You don't look to good.'' Ryoji said worried._

_''Nonsense I could still-' Minato couldn't finish his sentence because he fainted and fell into Ryoji's arms before he could hit the ground._

_'Dammit I imagined you in my arms but not under these circumstances' Ryoji chuckled  
_

_***Flashback End***_

* * *

_'So yeah, I didn't plan to stay at the dorm with Minato-chan but I couldn't leave him there passed out where anyone could go up to him and take his virginity.' _Ryoji thought. he believed that was a good reason to give Mitsuru when she see's him at the dorm later on today. Although he should leave out the whole virginity part. The only person after his virginity was him after all.

''Mochizuki-kun what do you want to do now?'' Minato asked suddenly. ''Homework.'' That should work. He knew how much Minato hated homework and he wanted to see him mad and flustered about it. ''But Mochizuki-kun I don't want to do homework! Am sick. And I do my homework every day give me a break!.'' Minato wailed. '_God I love that side of him!' _ Ryoji thought to himself. _'He complained the same way when i recomended we work on his grades in gym class...''_

* * *

_***Flashback Again!***_

_''Mochizuki-Kun I don't wanna!'' Minato wailed in in the dorms living room. It was the afternoon and everyone had been out with either friends or had business to attend too so Minato and Ryoji had the house to themselves much to Ryoji pleasure. So Ryoji thought he would entertain him self by making Minato work on his excesize much to Minato's Dismay. ''But Minato-chan your failing gym. Miserably. So I just recommend we work on push ups and streching so you get in better shape.'' Minato nodded but still sighed at all the work he had to do. The things he did to get a good education! (1)_

_''Okay so we need to strecth so you don't pull anything.'' Ryoji said smiling. ''So Feet together, And bend down and reach as far as you can go!.'' So Minato did exactly what he was told and Ryoji just stood there staring-no-Oogoling Minato's backside. Oh you could imagine all the sinful and dirty things entering his mind. Oh what he would do to Minato's body if he had the chance. Rub it, Lick it, Taste it, Sucking downward until-''Um, Mochizuki-Kun is something wrong?'' Minato asked nervously. Instead what Ryoji would have hoped he said was 'Please fuck me Ryoji-kun. Stick it in me.' Was really far off. ''Um no Minato-Chan lets continue''_

_So after the strecths it was time for the push ups that Minato really didn't want to do. ''C'mon Mochizuki-Kun, Anything but this cant we play some video games or something?'' Minato whined for the tenth time today. ''No Minato-chan cause if we stop here that would make you a failure in life!'' 'And ruin my little peep show!' Ryoji mentally said to himself. ''....Fine. But you have to show me how to do them first.''_

_So Ryoji did. He got on the floor and was about to push himself up but something really heavy landed on his butt. ''Ow! what do you have on my butt Minato-chan!'' Ryoji said through gritted teeth. Then Minato lowered his head to his ear and whispered seductively ''Me.'' Then Ryoji lost it. He flipped them over so Minato was on his back and staring at him with pleading eyes. _

_***Flashback End (Did I actually write that!)***_

* * *

_'We would have continued if Junpei and Mitsuru didn't walk in on us. You could imagine how awkward it was being on top of Minato with those two in the room.' _Ryoji sighed.

''Mochizuki-Kun am bored!'' Ryoji was about to recommend homework again to get Minato angry but he saw the pout on his face and gave into his pleas. ''Fine. What do you want to do?'' Minato face lit up and he ran out the room. Waiting for about a minute or two Minato came back in the room with a rather _large_ Popsicle stick. ''Junpei gave this to me and said that me and you should taste it. But he only gave me one.'' Minato said happily.

_'Dammit Junpei are you tormenting me! Why would you give something that wrong to someone as innocent as Minato-Chan?!' He started remembering the events when he told Junpei about his affection for Minato-Chan or rather he found out._

* * *

***Flashback again! and this one isn't as dirty as the other *blush****

_''You like Minato-san!'' Junpei said suddenly when the classroom cleared. I drooped my books in disbelief. How could someone- Let alone anyone as dumb as Junpei- Find out about his crush. ''I don't know what your talking about.'' Ryoji said trying to sound calm. ''Oh yes you do! You said no girl is satisfying for you, And the way look at Minato-san is the way a lion stalks his prey! You like him admit it!'' Junpei said._

_''Alright....I do. I love Minato-chan.'' Ryoji said looking down. He was glad to get it off his chest but who he really wanted to tell was Minato himself. ''Awww don't worry man. I wont judge you. Besides Minato does look like a chick. But don't worry I hardly doubt your feelings are one-sided.'' Ryoji raised his eyebrow at the statement. ''Why would you say that?'' '' Because if you haven't noticed Minato doesn't show much interest in girls. When Yukari asked him out he said no right off the bat. And it was Yukari dude. One of the most hottest girls at our school (2). So I thought something had to be wrong. So when I asked him he said he may not be that interested in girls anymore. And don't you notice the way he acts around you?'' Ryoji shock his head at this. ''Oh god you really are thick-headed. Minato never shows his true feelings around anyone besides you or me. Mainly because he trust me and you...there's something special about you that draws Minato in.'' Ryoji blushed at this. ''Quit complimenting me so much. Thanks Junpei. If I didn't hear that I would have thought my love was always one sided but knowing this I have alittle hope in the future.''_

_''So what do you want to do to him?'' Junpei asked wrapping his arm around Ryojis shoulder. ''W-what are you tallking about Junpei-kun?'' Ryoji's face was quite red at what he asked him and he was pretty sure he wasn't thinking anything innocent at all. ''Well I wont rest until you two get together. It's pitiful how you want one another yet wont move forward in you relationships so...'' ''....So what?'' Ryoji asked._

_''I'll be working in the shadows making sure you two suffer until you give in.''_

_***Flashback End (see wasn't that dirty!)***_

* * *

_'Oh god, What do I do! Is Junpei seting me up or is Minato just crazy!' _Ryoji debated over this in his mind. Minato stared at him for few seconds and decided he should _tease _Ryoji for not paying attention to the boy who was bedridden. ''Oh it's so big!'' Minato exclaimed excitedly, snapping Ryoji out of his debates. Ryoji just nodded in agreement and stared at Minato as he took the wrapper of the popsicle off. _'Oh God please tell me your not gonna do this to me Minato-chan?!' _Ryoji screamed in his head.

Then he did it. Minato licked the tip of the popsicle wishing it was something eles but satisfied at making Ryoji suffer. ''Mmmmm! It's cherry flavored!'' Minato said while licking his lips. Ryoji just stared in awe as Minato took the whole thing in his mouth. Sucking on it and moaning while thrusting it in and out.

Ryoji didn't know what to do. He tried to look somewhere. Anywhere besides at Minato and the devil popsicle. Ryoji glanced at Minato once more and saw a trail of the cherry liquid running down his chin. _'Ohhh that could be something else running down your chin!(3) Dammit Junpei why are you doing this to me!?' _He could feel his dick tighening at the sight of Minato.

Minato finally pulled the popsicle out his mouth. Satisfied with the results. Ryoji just stared in awe at the display. Minato panting, his lips red from the popsicle, and his cheeks had a slight blush on it. Minato looked over at Ryoji and smiled. ''Oh, Gomenosai did you want some _Ry-o-ji'' _Minato said seductively. Ryoji's patience was wearing thin as he eyed the boy with lust filled eyes. He wanted to pounce him, He wanted to make Minato writhe in pleasure, he wanted to see Minato ride his dick, He wanted him to moan his name, To scream it.

He wanted Minato. Body and soul. _Completely._

* * *

**I lied when I said this was going to be a one-shot *duh!***

**There is going to be a lemon *Smexy lemon to be in fact* unless you guys wan't it.**

**I usually don't ask for reviews. (Hell I don't very care if I don't get reviews for many of my stories) But this is my first or second attempt at writing something like this**

**I know Minato is **_**Very **_**Out of character but he's cuter like this to me!**

**1. I believe I shouldn't go to summer school for gym. So am not active who give two-shits about it (I don't! wouldn't you guys rather me writing hot YAOI fanfiction then running around a track all day!)**

**2. I honestly believe Yukari isn't that hot (I hate her actually) She got me killed on countless occasions so the bitch could die in hellllllll! I KEEEEEL U! (Srry yukari supporters!)**

**3. Dammit Ryoji your just too horny in this fic! I mean Minato is horny too but you! do you hear the words in your head. the things you wanna do to that poor innocent, virgin, smexy, blue haired.... *Droolz* I can't move my fingers *twitch***

**Ryoji: Uh Oh she's out of it**

**Minato: Plz reveiw or else Mimi won't wake up to write the next chapter!**

**Ryoji: WHAT!? YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVEIW I WANT MY LEMON!**

**Minato: *sigh* Between the two of them I don't know which one's worse *sweatdrops***

**R&R**

**Ja Ne^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't think this was gonna happen did you?

...Well neither did I. Enjoy.^^

* * *

Ryoji practically jumped across the table, catching Minato by surprise causing him to drop his Popsicle on the edge of the table. Before Minato could pick it back up Ryoji already had him bending over the dinning room table with his ass in the air. Minato groaned at the sudden movement as the table ledge cut into his lower stomach. When he went to make the position a little more comfortable he felt something leaning on his back, bending his body more towards the table.

He turned his head slightly to see what was going to happen next until he felt something pushing up against his butt and not just once or twice. It continued to rub up and down in desperate need of more friction.

Minato felt himself getting hard from the ministrations being done to his behind. He started to slowly thrust back up against the object and moaned when he felt the arms around his torso tighten. Ryoji leaned himself forward so his mouth was directly next to Minato's ear.

''You..Don't know how much I just want to throw you down on this table do you?'' Minato moaned as Ryoji's hot breath caressed his ear and delivered a sharp nip to the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. Minato let out a silent gasp and tried to squirm out of the embrace but Ryoji wouldn't budge.

''Fuck Minato...Your so fucking beautiful.'' Ryoji moaned out as he brought both of his hands up Minato's chest and circled his nipples through his thin shirt. ''A-aah R-Ryoji..'' Ryoji smirked before delivering a quick lick to Minato's ear before blowing on it.

''Yes Minato-chan?'' He purred against his ear, stopping all movements so Minato could speak. Minato groaned and tried to regain the friction but Ryoji quickly moved his pelvis out of the way. Minato groaned and rested his forehead against the table.

''Ryo-''

''Oh no Minato, don't think your going to get out of this with just a little begging. You've teased me the whole while I was here and I will get my revenge for that. One way or another.'' Minato whined and started to wiggle around hoping to catch him off guard and break free but Ryoji refused to relinquish his hold.

Ryoji quickly let Minato go and grabbed his yellow scarf to tie his hands together, pushing them above his head so he could have full access to Minato's pants. He flipped him over so he was now leaning on his back against the table, facing him. The sight Ryoji saw made him instantly even harder, if possible.

Minato's face was flushed and a bright red color, either from the fever or the sexual excitement. He could see how perky Minato's nipples were through his thin shirt and it was riding up showing a nice pale stomach. He could see the growing bulge in his pants also and quickly swallowed the lump in his throat. '' R-Ryoji..Please?''

Ryoji was knocked out of his stupor by Minato panting below him under his gaze. Having such an intense gaze on you from the person you like was bound to get you a little hot and bothered. Ryoji looked down at Mrinato's face and saw him using that pout. The same pout he would usually masturbate to. ' Well not after today' Minato moaned as Ryoji dragged his hands lazily up his chest, purposely brushing up against his nipples and finally reaching his jaw.

''I already told you Minato-chan~ Your not getting away that easily.'' Ryoji quickly pulled Minato into a needy kiss. Minato immediately opened his mouth to allow Ryoji's tongue inside letting it roam around his mouth and marking what is his. When he pulled back a string of saliva kept them together and Minato quickly lapped it up. Ryoji then started to unbutton his shirt and Minato just lied there since his hands were still tied up.

A chill went across his chest making his nipples more perky than they already were. Ryoji quickly leaned down and took one into his mouth swirling his tongue around the nub, while using his other hand to pinch and flick the other. Minato squirmed even more and tried to thrust his pelvis against his leg but Ryoji quickly moved his leg away. ''Uh, uh, uh, Minato-chan.'' Minato pouted and Ryoji suddenly had a burst of inspiration.

''Ne Minato-chan you wanna get out of that bondage right?'' Minato quickly nodded his head and Ryoji smirked at Minato's careless acceptance. He helped Minato onto his knees and untied his hands. Minato looked up at Ryoji looming over him with a smirk and he guided his hands towards his belt.

''You can't be serious.''

''I could always tie your hands back up.'' Minato just sighed.

''I'm perfectly serious Minato-chan. I mean just think of it as your precious Popsicle.'' Minato looked at the jeans before un-looping the belt from it's confines and pulled his pants down just leaving his black silk boxers left. He could make out the size from the outside and he could tell that he's huge.

He grabbed the elastic waistband and pulled Ryoji's dick from it's confines. He let the boxers pool around the other's ankles and quickly took the engorged member in both of his hands. 'Since he wants to be such a tease.' He gave the tip a slight lick and soon took the head into his mouth.

Ryoji jerked and held onto Minato's hair. ''F-Fuck...Mianto.'' He sucked on the the head in response and let it go with a pop. ''Y'know I always dreamt of doing this-'' Ryoji was cut off when he felt a sudden pressure coming from his nether regions and looked down to see Minato putting a cock ring on him. ''W-where did you get that from Minato-chan?'' The blunette grinned. ''Well I just so happened to find it in your pants pocket Mochizuki-kun, so I thought it was meant for you!''

''Minato-chan that's playing dirty! You know damn well I wouldn't use a cock ring on myself!'' Minato put on a fake look of shock and stood up in front of the raven, pressing his body against his purposely. ''You would really put a cock ring on poor little me Ryoji?'' The raven was gonna nod his head until a powerful suck was felt from his manhood. He jerked his head back and swallowed the moan that was threatening to leave his throat. He looked at Minato to see him smirking with his penis still in his hand.

"Now let's see~ I wonder how long you could last before you start begging? Let's test the theory shall we?" Before Ryoji could even brace himself Minato had him back in his mouth. Ryoji bit his knuckle as Minato deepthroated his manhood.

The raven gripped one hand on the table and tangled the other in Minato's blue locks as the boy continued to thrust him in and out of his mouth. Ryoji bucked his hips into the blunette's willing mouth and the boy nearly choked as the head hit the back of his throat. He calmed his gag reflex before forcing the huge rod into his mouth and giving a huge suck.

Ryoji's knuckles turned white as the boy continued to deepthroat him. He used his hand to move Minato's head back and forth on his cock making him gag even more but the raven didn't seem to hear it. He felt as though he could come any moment but the cock ring was forbidding him release.

"Mina- ahhh Minato!"

"Hmmm, yes Ryoji?" He asked when he removed himself from the others dick but still jerking him off.

"I-I need mor-ahhhh!" He yelled as Minato delivered a tight squeeze to his penis and sucked on the tip.

"Hmmm. I would gladly give you more Ryoji but you didn't say the magic word.~" He cursed under his breath as Minato continued to lazily jerk him off.

"Minato...Please..."

"Please what Ryoji-kun?" He put the tip in his mouth a gave a small suck.

"D-do something! Anything! Please!"

'Hmmm, well I guess he did say 'please'?' Minato mused to himself. After a few more sucks and nips Minato reluctantly let the still erect penis fall from his mouth. Ryoji, who's eyes had close during the intense moment, snapped his eyes open as he felt cool air where a nice hot mouth was just a few seconds ago.

"Wah? Why did you stop?" He whined. Minato just giggled as he took the cock ring of the raven. "Well you weren't going to cum if I left this on you now would you? And besides I got a little side treat before we move onto the main course."

Ryoji just nodded his head dumbly and let the teen remove all his clothes and lay him down on the dinning room floor. Minato sat himself on top of Ryoji right above his leaking manhood.

"Minato what are you doing?"

"You'll see..." He moved his hands behind him to maneuver the ravens cock in between his cheeks and moved his hand back to it's regular position.

"Ready?..." But Ryoji never got a chance to answer. Minato gave a small thrust and Ryoji's dick slipped farther up the boys ass and pressed against his tight opening. Minato gave a silent gasp as the thick rod pressed against his quivering hole but he restrained himself from going to fast. He thrust his hips again and the other boys penis continued to grind against his ass cheeks as his moved against Ryoji's lean stomach. He heard the ravens breath go shallow and he hurried his thrusting, the cum from Ryoji's manhood making the area extremely slippery.

Suddenly Ryoji sat up and Minato fell on his lap. Minato was about to ask what was wrong before the boy grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed them together causing more pressure to come to his manhood. The blunette heard Ryoji let out a shaky exhale as he lifted him up by his bottom and grinded his manhood even more against the soft flesh.

Minato shuddered as Ryoji slipped his dick in between his cheeks and continued to thrust faster and faster. Minato reached over to his own manhood and pumped it in time with Ryoji thrust. The raven leaned his head over and connected his lips with Minato's. He rubbed his tongue against his starting a sensual dance that escalated to a heated battle of dominance. Minato broke it off as he pumped his length feeling his end coming near.

''F-fuck...Ryoji I'm close.'' Ryoji nodded in agreement and leaned Minato back so there arousal's were touching each other. He gasped at the sensation before letting out a long moan as Ryoji grasped both their lengths in the same hand a stroked them together. Minato let out a long strained moan and thrust upward into his grasp.

Precum started to drip from both of there lengths as the strokes went longer and faster. Ryoji continued to ravish his ukes mouth as they both neared there completion.

Minato was the first to jerk out of the kiss as he arched his back and came all over Ryoji's hand. Ryoji looked at his lover face as he came and that drove him over the edge and came all over his hand also. The raven leaned back until he was laying on the floor with Minato laying on top of him.

Minato was the first to recover from his orgasmic high. He looked down at Ryoji who had a lazy smile on his face. The raven reached his hand up to Minato's face and caressed his cheek. Minato leaned into the touch and smiled gently.

''Hey...That was really...something. Though we never really got to the main course.'' Minato chuckled and gave Ryoji a quick peck.

''Don't worry I'm sure we can work something out sooner or later.~''

And they laid there in bliss as the hours went by...

Until Mitsuru and Junpei walked through the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Who actually thought I wasn't gonna continue this? Well in all honesty I didn't want to post it...I just finished writing this today and like I'm not really confident in my lemon skills and looking back at the first chapter I'm realising how much of a pervert I am.

Well enjoy the terrible smut! Criticism is appreciated and please enjoy.^^


End file.
